


YouTube AU: "If the world was ending" Cover

by softcalender



Series: YouTube AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Music, M/M, MASSIVE UWUs, They sing for the camera, Youtube AU, but everyone is uncomfortable cause, its so intimate and they are singing for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcalender/pseuds/softcalender
Summary: Kageyama plays the guitar. Kei sings. And they make heart eyes at each other.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: YouTube AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822618
Comments: 24
Kudos: 293





	YouTube AU: "If the world was ending" Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If The World Was Ending (acoustic) From Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645595) by Julia Michaels & JP Saxe. 



> **Title: 'If the world was ending' Cover ft. Titan Sports**

_Kei Tsukishima and Tobio Kageyama sit on a wooden deck, surrounded by lit white candles. A fireplace stirs behind them. The entire room is alit in a soft yellow light._

"Hey guys welcome back to my channel. Today I am going to be doing a different type of video. Since, my boyfriend tag video you guys have incessantly asked for him back."

"I am flattered."

"I can't believe your youtube name didn't scare them off."

"Go away," _Kageyama rolled his eyes. Adjusting his posture with the guitar in his arms._

"Please welcome Titan Sports AKA my long-time boyfriend Tobio Kageyama."

"One more joke about my youtube name and I will become your ex."

"On a serious note, thank you all for being so kind and supportive in the comments of that video."

"Yeah, I expected more homophobia lmao."

"Mhm, the world is changing for the better I suppose."

_Jump Cut._

"Like many of you, we are under quarantine right now. And Kageyama is quite a good guitar player. And I like to sing. Some fun trivia for you. So, today we will be covering 'If the world was ending by Julia Michaels & JP Saxe.' "

"Fun fact, they are dating too."

_Tsukishima is surprised,_ "Oh damn, no way."

_Jump Cut_

"A backstory on this song," Kageyama glanced shyly at Tsukishima, "one day on a bus back from some practise game Kei asked me if I wanted to listen to his music with him. So he gave me one earbud and that was the first song we listened too."

"I usually wore headphones, but I had planned that so I brought earphones instead."

"You are such a sap."

"I am going to edit this out. I have a reputation to maintain."

_Kageyama laughed at him and Kei was smiling fondly at him. Kei lightly squeezed Kageyama's knee with his left hand then turned to the camera._

"So this song means a lot to us. Ready?" _Tobio nodded._

"Here we go..."

> I was distracted  
> And in traffic  
> I didn't feel it  
> When the earthquake happened

_Kei's voice was light and smooth._

> But it really got me thinkin'  
> Were you out drinkin'?  
> Were you in the living room  
> Chillin' watchin' television?

_Kageyama's fingers were light on his acoustic guitar. Fingering and plucking with the lyrics._

> It's been a year now  
> Think I've figured out how  
> How to let you go and let communication die out

_They make eye contact and smile. Kei sings with his lips quirked._

> I know, you know, we know  
> You weren't down for forever and it's fine  
> I know, you know, we know  
> We weren't meant for each other and it's fine

_Kei folded his arms around his knees. The microphone shifting in his upturned lap. His voice went soft._

> But if the world was ending  
> You'd come over, right?  
> You'd come over and you'd stay the night  
> Would you love me for the hell of it?

_Kageyama subtly looked at Kei and mouthed, 'Always.' Kei could not help the pink in his cheeks. Kageyama's fingers never faltered_

> All our fears would be irrelevant  
> If the world was ending  
> You'd come over, right?  
> The sky'd be falling and I'd hold you tight  
> And there wouldn't be a reason why  
> We would even have to say goodbye  
> If the world was ending  
> You'd come over, right?  
> Right?

_Kei licked his lips as Kageyama prepared to sing._

> If the world was ending  
> You'd come over, right?  
> Right?

_A heartbeat and as Kei had began to gently sway to the rhythm Kageyama started to sing._

> I tried to imagine  
> Your reaction  
> It didn't scare me when the earthquake happened

_Kageyama had a deep husky voice that he strained then released. Pushed and then pulled. Creating an almost alternate but heart-breaking beat._

> But it really got me thinkin'  
> That night we went drinkin'  
> Stumbled in the house  
> And didn't make it past the kitchen

_Kei almost snickered and raised his hand to rub his nose to hide it. Kageyama shook his head at him smiling. His fingers gently plucking still._

> Ah, it's been a year now  
> Think I've figured out how  
> How to think about you without it rippin' my heart out

_The longing in their tone was apparent. Here they both sang together._

> I know, you know, we know  
> We weren't meant for each other and it's fine

_Their voices melted together._

> But if the world was ending  
> You'd come over, right?  
> You'd come over and you'd stay the night  
> Would you love me for the hell of it?

They give each other a knowing look.

> All our fears would be irrelevant  
> If the world was ending  
> You'd come over, right?  
> The sky'd be falling while I'd hold you tight  
> No, there wouldn't be a reason why  
> We would even have to say goodbye  
> If the world was ending  
> You'd come over, right?  
> Right?

_Kageyama let the guitar ring._

_"_ That was beautiful," _Tsukishima said gently._

"Thank you. You sang well, Kei."

"You played well."

"Just like the first time."

_Kei laughed,_ "Yep."

"No, I don't mean the first take. I mean the first time at my house."

"That was so long ago. You still remember?"

"It's one of my favourite moments with you."

"You love me."

"Yeah."

"Me too."

_Blank screen and two boxes appear providing a link for Kageyama's youtube channel and the other of the Boyfriend Tag they did the other week. In the bottom corner one can see a faint white text saying, 'Totally scripted.'_

_2,876 COMMENTS_

* * *

_Add a public comment_

* * *

_Pinned Comment_

**Bluebirdstar:**

**_Kei tryna hide the fact that he is actually a sappy romantic with his boyfriend with the 'totally scripted' text is the funniest thing i have ever seen._**

**Titan Sports commented:**

**(¬‿¬)**

**Kim Te**

**The way Tobio responded AHAHAH**

**KenmaPlays:**

**Hinata always complained you would never share your music with anyone else mhmhmhmh**

**kei fan:**

**Did you guys see Kageyama-kun mouth "Always" at Kei when he said "would you love me for the hell of it?" im cRYING ACTUAL TE A R S**


End file.
